Forgive Me
by kuku88
Summary: A songfic which started out as a regular story! Kazune and Karin argue, but he wants to apologize. What's gonna happen? Will she forgive him...? Rated T, R&R please!


ME: Decided to do another fanfic; heh. It started out as a regular one-shot, but then I decided to do a songfic instead.

KAZUNE: Oh man...

ME: *glares* No negativeness please!

KARIN: Um...So Kuku88 doesn't own anything besides her own OC's and the storyline.

* * *

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

* * *

Kazune threw a ball at the wall in front of him, his legs propped up lazily on a chair.

The ball bounced back on the ground and into Kazune's waiting hand, which was outstretched, ready to catch the ball.

As he tossed it again, the ball abruptly stopped in a newcomer's hand.

Kazune looked up to see a guy with a cheerful face and a strange pair of eyes. One was purple while the other one was blue. He had long, brown hair and a grin on his happy face.

"Nishikiori," groaned Kazune. "Why are you here?"

Michiru bounced the ball back and forth on his palm. "I decided to pay you a visit, Kazune-kun," he replied cheerfully.

Kazune groaned again. "I don't want you to pay me a visit right now," he sighed.

Micchi shook his head, sighing. "I wish you weren't so rude, Kazune-kun. Did you and Hanazono-san have a fight again?" he inquired knowingly.

Kazune grumbled, "Even if we did, it's none of your business," he snapped.

"Thought so," smirked Micchi, crossing his arms with the ball in his hand.

Kazune looked away. "Shut up," he muttered.

Micchi sat down in a chair. "What was it this time?" he asked.

"We argued about training," replied Kazune hesitantly. "I didn't want to argue but my anger boiled over..."

Micchi sighed. "Kazune-kun," he began, "There's more to life than training. A girl has her rights and expects them to be completed, you know."

"But that's why I hate women," responded Kazune, pushing his hand under his hair, looking frustrated. "They're so...fussy. I don't know what I said, but I hadn't meant to hurt her."

"You're quite fussy too," pointed out Micchi. "You're always worrying about grades and things. Maybe Karin just wants you to relax for awhile without worrying so much?"

Kazune bit his lip. "I hadn't thought of that," he admitted slowly.

Micchi smiled. "See what I mean? C'mon, Kazune-kun! Hurry up and go apologize before Jin-kun decides to kill you! That's what you should do if you hadn't meant to hurt her!"

Kazune nodded and smiled. "Thanks Micchi."

"No problem," Micchi replied happily.

Kazune got up. "I'm gonna go find her," he stated.

Micchi nodded. "'Kay; I won't stop you."

Kazune nodded before sprinting off out the door, calling Karin's name. "Karin! Karin; where are you?"

As he ran past a rose bush, he heard sniffling. He slowed down and walked towards it slowly. His heart pounded.

"Karin?" he called softly. He wasn't sure if she'd forgive him again.

He wasn't sure what he'd said, but he hadn't meant to hurt her.

* * *

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

* * *

Kazune swallowed. "Karin? Can you forgive me again?"

"Go away," she cried. "Leave me alone."

"Karin...I don't know what I said, but I hadn't meant to hurt you, honest," he promised quietly, stepping forward.

A girl with emerald-green eyes looked up from behind the roses, her face tear-streaked and her eyes sad.

"Promise me?" she whispered.

He swallowed again. "I promise," he confirmed.

Karin sniffed again.

* * *

_I heard the words come out_

_I felt that I would die_

_It hurt so much to hurt you_

* * *

Kazune remembered their argument.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Why do we have to train so early?" complained Karin, flopping onto the ground. "Why don't we do something else now? I'm tired."

Kazune growled, frustrated. "We have to train so we're strong," he responded, his voice harsh. "I don't have time for this."

Karin huffed as she sat up. "Well you're a grumpy jerk!"

"At least I know what we must do; YOU'RE just lounging around being the lazy, idiot woman that you are!" he snapped. "This is why I HATE woman like you!"

He continued to rant and rave, all of his bottled up emotions spilling out, his frustration and tiredness finally winning.

"I work so hard from day to night and you do nothing! Then here you are, COMPLAINING as if you have a damn right to! If anyone should be complaining, it's me! All you are is an amateur goddess who doesn't even know how to conjure a proper spell! I'M the one always saving you. Do you know how tired I am!"

As soon as he heard the words come out of his mouth he instantly regretted it.

Karin's face looked so hurt and he felt that he would die. It hurt so much to hurt her.

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Kazune frowned darkly as he remembered, his heart sinking.

* * *

_Then you look at me_

_You're not shouting anymore_

_You're silently broken_

* * *

Karin was looking at him now, her eyes sad and her face wet.  
She wasn't shouting anymore; in fact, her voice was barely above a whisper.

Kazune furrowed his brow.

She was silent, looking at him with her beautiful, wide eyes. But they looked so sad and broken, so dark and tear-stained.

Her smooth skin was streaked with tears and she looked at him, upset.

He felt awful. While she had been out here crying her eyes out, he'd been throwing a damn ball against some wall!

He really had been a jerk.

She was silent, but he could tell she was silently broken.

He took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Karin. I was being a jerk. Forgive me please?"

* * *

_I'd give anything now_

_to kill those words for you_

* * *

Karin looked away, not saying anything.

Kazune gulped. Was she going to never forgive him? Did she hate him now?

He'd give anything now to kill those words for her; to erase their existence from the world.

"I'm so sorry, Karin," he whispered sadly. "I'd give anything to kill those words for you now."

Karin still looked at the ground, her mouth shut and she was silent.

* * *

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."_

But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.

* * *

Kazune sighed, discouraged. "I don't want to lose you, Karin," he cried. "That's what I want to cry every time I say something I regret."

He turned around and walked off, his sapphire-blue eyes upset.

He'd always somehow known that Karin wouldn't leave him.

But it would take time for her to forgive him; he'd overdone it this time.

He'd been so frustrated he'd taken it out on Karin, and now he regretted it to no end.

"I'm such an idiot," he muttered to himself.

* * *

_'Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me_

* * *

He always knew she'd never leave him because she was made for him.

"She was my wife in the past," Kazune murmured, looking up at the sky, which was the same color as his eyes now.

He sighed and looked down, looking into a puddle and seeing his sad reflection.

"Somehow I'll make her see how happy she makes me," he decided.

He turned around and jogged back to the rose bush, his heart thumping in his chest.

"I LOVE her."

* * *

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

* * *

Karin was still there, her long brown hair messily spread in loose pigtails.

Her emerald-green eyes still shone with sadness and she wiped her left eye with her left sleeve, her eye closed.

Kazune walked up to her slowly and put his left arm behind his back. He bent down and gently wiped away Karin's tears with his right arm.

Karin looked up at him, startled. Her eyes turned wide and her mouth opened slightly.

"Somehow I'll definitely make you see how happy you make me," Kazune declared gently. "I can't live this life without you by my side, Karin."

Karin swallowed, looking away again, unable to keep staring into his sapphire-blue orbs.

"I need you to survive."

* * *

_So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

* * *

"So stay with me," Kazune begged.

She looked into his eyes then, and he felt himself screaming that he was sorry inside.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I keep screaming that inside whenever you look into my eyes."

Karin frowned.

Kazune sighed and removed his hand from her cheek, looking away. "Please forgive me, Karin," he murmured.

Karin watched quietly before her mouth turned upwards in a small smile.

"I do," she whispered quietly.

He turned back to her, his eyes wide. "What!"

She smiled and flung herself at him. "I do!" she cried.

* * *

_And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you_

* * *

Kazune stood with wide eyes and an open mouth, startled as she hugged him, her eyes squeezed shut in happiness.

They both fell back and ended up in a sitting position on the grass, in front of the rose bush.

He felt his arms close around her and his mouth closed to form into a small smile. His eyes fell shut and they just sat there for awhile in each other's embrace.

Then he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I'm glad you forgive me again, Karin," he murmured quietly. "You're a true friend, and I never meant to hurt you." But then he bit his lip.

Karin cocked her head, furrowing her brow. "What's wrong, Kazune-kun?" she asked, concerned.

He looked away then, shaking his head. "It's nothing," he replied, but then he bit his lip again. "Except..."

"Except what, Kazune-kun?" she inquired.

"I want to be more than friends," he admitted. "I love you, Karin. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Karin giggled, "Is that it?" She smiled.

He frowned. "What?" he asked, looking hurt.  
Karin shook her head. "Oh no I didn't mean that! I just thought it was more serious..."

Kazune frowned. "Karin...if you don't want to be my girlfriend then just say so."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh no!" she cried. "That's not what I meant AT ALL!"

He furrowed his brow, confused. He cocked his head. "Then what DID you mean?" he asked.

"I just thought that..." Then she paused, blushing.

"What?" he urged. "You thought what?"

"I just thought that we were kinda ALREADY more than friends!" she blurted out.

He smiled. "I guess we were, Karin. You wanna make it official?" he asked.

Karin smiled. "Of course I do; DUH." Then she giggled again, content.

Kazune laughed too. "C'mon," he stated. "Let's go inside. I'm sure Nishikiori will want to hear that we've made up AND ended up being an official couple."

Karin blushed. "Micchi's here?" she inquired. "Since when?"

"Since after you ran off," explained Kazune. "He made me realize I should chase after you and apologize."

Karin giggled again. "In THAT case, what are we waiting for? Let's go then!"

Kazune smiled and led the way back inside, both ready to face their friends.

* * *

KAZUNE: Um...Wow?

ME: As I said, this started out as a story until I decided to do a songfic instead...

KARIN: Okay then...

MICCHI: So R&R please!


End file.
